The Incredibles
The Incredibles ( ) é um filme americano de 2004, a sexta animação da Pixar Animation Studios/Estúdios de Animação Pixar, distribuída pela Walt Disney Pictures. O filme foi lançado nos Estados Unidos em 5 de novembro de 2004.AdoroCinema. Os Incríveis. Sinopse e detalhes. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012. Foi indicado a 4 Oscars, vencendo 2: Melhor Filme de Animação e Melhor Edição de Som. Além disso, ganhou 10 Annie Awards de 16 nomeações. Em Portugal The Incredibles: Os Super-Heróis estreou em 25 de Novembro de 2004. Foi escrito e desenvolvido por Brad Bird, ex-diretor de Family Dog e Os Simpsons, mais conhecido por ter dirigido o filme de animação O Gigante de Ferro. Os Incríveis foi originalmente desenvolvido para o processo de animação tradicional, onde os desenhos eram feitos à mão. Mas depois do fracasso de Looney Tunes: Back in Action, de 2003, a Warner Bros. decidiu fechar sua divisão de animação. Bird então comentou sobre o projeto com seu ex-colega de faculdade, John Lasseter, que gostou da ideia e o convidou para trabalhar na Pixar. Lasseter também convenceu Bird a produzir o filme em animação por computador.Carstereo. Heróis por acaso }}. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012. Diversas empresas lançaram produtos promocionais relacionados ao filme. A Dark Horse Comics lançou uma série limitada de quadrinhos baseada no filme. A Kellogg's lançou um cereal com o tema dos Incríveis, assim como pop tarts e lanches com frutas.Kokogiak. The Incredibles, by Disney/Pixar pictures open... Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012. Nas semanas antes da estreia do filme também houve esforços promocionais com a SBC Communications e o McDonald's. A sequência, Os Incríveis 2, estreou em 15 de junho de 2018. Enredo "Supers" — seres humanos dotados de superpoderes — uma vez foram vistos como heróis, mas os danos colaterais de suas várias boas ações levaram o governo a criar um "programa de realocação de Supers", forçando os Supers a se encaixarem entre os civis, não usando mais seus superpoderes. Beto e Helena Pêra, que são Supers, se casaram e agora têm três filhos: Violeta, Flecha e o bebê Zezé, na cidade de Metroville. Violeta é uma jovem de cabelos negros muito insegura, e que tem superpoderes inatos de controlar escudos de plasma. Já Flecha, irmão do meio, tem poder de super velocidade, e adoraria competir nas corridas de seu colégio, mas seus pais nunca deixam. Por fim, o bebê Zezé ainda não apresenta ter nenhum poder. Beto se vê preso no trabalho em uma agência de seguros, e sempre relembra de seus antigos dias como o Sr. Incrível - ele é extremamente forte -, e foge nas noites de quarta-feira com seu amigo Super, Lúcio Barro (Gelado), para combater a criminalidade na rua. Um dia, Beto perde a paciência com o seu chefe, que se recusa a ajudar uma vítima de assalto do lado de fora do prédio, o que resulta na revelação de sua super-força, o que acaba por fazer Beto ser demitido. Enquanto tenta descobrir o que (e como) dizer a Helena, ele encontra uma mensagem de uma mulher chamada "Mirage" (lê-se "Mirràg"), que pede para o Sr. Incrível a ajuda para parar um robô em uma ilha distante. Se conseguisse isso, receberia uma recompensa lucrativa. Assim, Beto alega para Helena que está saindo em uma viagem de trabalho, aceitando a oferta de Mirage. Com êxito, Beto derrota o grande robô. Em seu retorno a Metroville, Beto passa seus dias trabalhando fora, para voltar a ficar em forma. Logo mais, o Sr. Incrível leva seu traje de batalha rasgado no combate para Edna Moda, uma designer de moda aparentemente especializada em trabalhar para os Supers, e pede a ela para repará-lo. Ela até faz o pedido, mas insiste em criar uma nova roupa para Beto. Ao falar da ideia, ele acaba pensando em outra: acrescentar uma capa. Mas Moda recusa seu pedido para adicionar este incremento, destacando como este acessório condenou vários Supers outros antes dele, por ter engatado em coisas e levado os donos da roupa juntos. Logo mais tarde, Mirage entra em contato com Beto, dizendo que tem novos trabalhos na mesma ilha. Ao chegar, ele encontra o Robô Omnidroid novamente, todo reconstruído e reprogramado para ser mais forte do que antes. Beto acaba vacilando, e assim, enquanto preso pelo robô, ele encontra com o grande vilão da história. O grande susto é que Beto reconhece-o, como sendo seu antigo fã, um jovem sem poderes chamado Gurincrível, que quando adolescente queria ser o ajudante do Sr. Incrível, mas foi recusado - Beto preferia trabalhar só. Gurincrível (hoje Síndrome) prometeu vingança, e definiu o Robô Omnidroid para matá-lo. Beto cai de um penhasco, e organiza o que parece ser uma morte. Com curiosidade, Beto invade a base de Síndrome, vê um computador, que descreve o trabalho obsessivo de dele em rastrear super heróis e depois, assassina-los. Beto fica avaliando e descobre que ele é o único herói que restou de Metroville e que sua família está marcada para ser eliminada pelo robô. Enquanto isso, Helena ficou desconfiada, depois de descobrir o reparo no terno antigo de Beto. Logo mais tarde, Helena fala com Edna, e descobre que ele encomendou novos ternos para a família inteira, todos equipados com um dispositivo de rastreamento. Helena o rastreia e o terno de Beto começa a fazer barulhos estranhos, ativando o alarme na base do Síndrome, e fazendo com que armas potentes o capture. Helena pede emprestado um jato particular de um velho amigo e viaja para a ilha de Nomanisan. Mas então ela descobre que Violeta e Flecha estão juntos dentro do jato, deixando o bebê Zézé em casa com uma babá. Logo que eles chegam perto da ilha, são recebidos com tiros, e o jato explode. No entanto, eles conseguem se salvar com seus poderes próprios. Logo depois, Helena resgata Beto e se reúne com Violeta e Flecha para saber como fugir dos guardas. Em Metroville, o Robo Omnidroid começa um caminho de destruição e Síndrome encena seu plano, de parar o robô, resultando em aplausos das pessoas. Com a ajuda de Lúcio Barro (o Gelado), a família de Beto consegue parar o robô. Mas na volta para casa, a família se depara com Síndrome levando o bebê Zezé, mas então o pequeno revela seus absurdos poderes de transformação, obrigando Síndrome deixá-lo solto, à espera de Helen. Síndrome tenta fugir, mas por causa de sua capa, ele é sugado pelo motor de um avião. Arruinado, o avião cai na casa d'Os Incríveis, mas Violeta é capaz de proteger a família do dano. No fim, a família se acerta, e é reconhecida pelo heroísmo em ter protegido as possíveis vítimas do grande robô. Flecha ganha a permissão de competir com seus colegas de escola, e com cuidado e atenção dos pais, fica em segundo lugar - para não dar bandeira. Na cena final, um inimigo aparece, e quando a tela volta para nossa família, todos os integrantes estão com suas máscaras colocadas, indicando que sempre que houver problemas, eles nos protegerão. Elenco * Ver artigo principal: Lista dos personagens de The Incredibles Vozes adicionais (2004): Andréa Avancini, Caio César, Ruth Gonçalves, Carlos de la Riva, Carlos Gesteira, Eduardo Dascar, Felipe Drummond, Fernanda Crispim, Ítalo Luiz, Luisa Palomanes, Marcus Júnior, Mário Monjardim, Matheus Costa, Selma Lopes. Vozes adicionais (2009): Vozes adicionais da versão portuguesa: Afonso Maló e Renato Godinho |data= |autor= |publicado=SapoMag |acessodata=2019-01-01}} Créditos da dublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Delart, RJ Mídia: Cinema / DVD (1º lançamento) / VHS / Netflix Direção/Adaptação: Garcia Júnior Diretor Técnico: Carlos de la Riva Diretor Operacional: Sérgio de la Riva Engenheiro de Gravação: André Luiz Dias Editor dos Diálogos: Cláudio Alves Diretor de Criação: Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Créditos da redublagem brasileira: Estúdio: Delart, RJ Mídia: TV Paga / Televisão (Globo) / DVD (2º lançamento) / Blu-Ray / Blu-Ray 3D Direção: Garcia Júnior Versão Brasileira Produzida Por: Disney Character Voices International, Inc. (Brasil) Produção Desenvolvimento Com "Os Incríveis", o diretor Brad Bird pediu para sua equipe da Pixar inovar, extrapolar e descobrir novas maneiras de levar esse processo a seus extremos mais criativos. De acordo com o produtor John Walker: "Esse filme começou com uma visão pessoal e uma paixão que contagiou toda a Pixar. É estimulante avançar, ser pioneiro em novas técnicas e convidar o público a participar de uma experiência que é tão emocional e divertida quanto inovadora".Como funciona o filme Os Incríveis . Página visitada 9 de outubro de 2012. Animação Com o filme, a Pixar fez muitas novas renovações. Em uma das grandes cenas, ela filmou usando um simples modelo geométrico. Após o diretor aprovar a tomada, modelos mais complexos foram construídos para a câmera. Isso permitiu mais flexibilidade. Por exemplo: a cena da batalha final na cidade foi tão grande que não fazia sentido construir uma cidade e depois descobrir como filmá-la. Assim, a equipe da Pixar pré-visualizou a cena e depois filmou a ação. Somente depois os cineastas construíram um modelo final ao qual acrescentaram mais detalhes.Minilua. Animações que marcaram época: Os Incríveis #17. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012. A pele das personagens ganhou um novo nível de realismo de uma tecnologia para produzir o que é conhecido como espalhamento de subsuperfície. Os desafios não pararam com os seres humanos de modelagem. Brad Bird decidiu perto do final do filme que bebê Zezé iria passar por uma série de transformações, e em um dos cinco planejados ele iria se transformar em uma espécie de gosma. Diretores técnicos acreditavam que levaria mais de dois meses para trabalhar o efeito, e a produção estava em um ponto onde dois meses de seu tempo era indescritivelmente precioso. Eles pediram para o produtor do filme, John Walker ajuda Bird, que trouxe mais de Walker da Warner Bros, teve grande exceção à ideia de que Zezé pode sofrer apenas quatro transformações. Eles discutiram sobre o assunto em várias reuniões invectiva-atado por dois meses.MichaelBarrier. Brad Bird. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012 DVD O DVD do filme, lançado em 2005, trouxe três curta-metragens: Jack-Jack Attack, Mr. Incredible and Pals e Boundin', esse último lançado nos cinemas em 2003, Jack-Jack Attack deveria aparecer no filme, mas foi cortada da edição. O diretor escolheu expandi-lo e transformá-lo em um curta-metragem, foi nomeado para o Hugo Awards de 2006 na categoria Melhor Apresentação Dramática na forma curta. Polémicas Indenização aos dubladores As empresas The Walt Disney Company Brazil Ltda e Double Sound foram condenadas a pagar uma indenização por danos, no valor de R$ 25 mil, para cada integrante da equipe de dublagem brasileira do filme "Os Incríveis", por reprodução não autorizada.TRT. Walt Disney é condenada por produção não autorizada de "Os Incríveis". Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012. A Anad (Associação Nacional dos Artistas de Dublagem), a qual alegou que os artistas foram contratados pela Delart para dublar o desenho "Os Incríveis", apenas para o cinema, mas houve reprodução não autorizada do filme, em outros meios, como DVDs e televisão, sem autorização da Associação e sem remuneração. Segundo a Anad, a Delart teria enviado à Walt Disney o arquivo de dados contendo a versão dublada, sem fazer qualquer ressalva, permitindo a reprodução do desenho dublado em outros meios de veiculação.JornalJurid. Walt Disney e Dalar condenadas a indenização a dubladores }}. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012 Temas adultos Os Incríveis difere de outras produções Disney/Pixar por conter alguns temas adultos: família, morte, violência e a importância de modelos. Como no filme anterior de Brad Bird, O Gigante de Ferro, os personagens e as situações que eles vivem são bem realistas, o que dá um tom de "realidade" no filme. Esse foi o primeiro filme da Pixar a usar protagonistas "humanos", e também foi o primeiro a receber uma classificação PG. Como alguns personagens possuem traços mais humanos, também foram despertadas discussões sobre a beleza deles, especialmente das personagens femininas. Sequência Ver artigo principal: Incredibles 2 Nos últimos anos a Pixar anunciou muitas continuações, e em outubro de 2011, Brad Bird anunciou que quer fazer um novo filme. Brad Bird relatou que "conseguir pensar em algo que seja legal o quanto foi Toy Story 2", segundo ele foi uma sequência perfeita, pois respeitou absolutamente o primeiro filme.Omelete. Brad Bird só quer continuação se tiver ideia melhor que a do primeiro. Página visitada em 9 de outubro de 2012. No dia 18 de março de 2014 uma sequência foi anunciada e confirmada com lançamento programado para o Verão de 2018, 14 Anos após o primeiro filme. Curiosidades * Nos créditos do filme aparece uma cena de luta de 02 segundos do Sr. Incrível e o vilão Síndrome, em uma arena vazia plana. * É o primeiro filme da Pixar a ser protagonizado apenas por humanos, não possuindo um universo antropomorfizado e imaginário onde até então os filmes da Pixar se baseavam. * A Bola do Luxo também não é vista no filme, mas aparece no curta Jack-Jack Attack (O Ataque do Zezé). * Esse é até agora o único filme do estúdio em que o carro do Pizza Planet não aparece como um "Easter Egg" durante o filme todo. Bibliografia * "A Magia da Pixar" (Edição 1). Editora Campus Elsevier, 2009, ISBN 978-85-352-3669-9 Ligações externas * (em inglês) Site oficial * The Incredibles (em inglês) no Internet Movie Database Categoria:Filmes dos Estados Unidos de 2004 Categoria:Filmes de animação dos Estados Unidos Categoria:Vencedores do Oscar de melhor edição de som Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Oscar de melhor filme de animação Categoria:Filmes da Pixar Categoria:Filmes em língua inglesa Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Prémio Saturno Categoria:Filmes premiados com o Satellite Award Categoria:Filmes dobrados em português de Portugal Categoria:Filmes de computação gráfica Categoria:Filmes de super-heróis